Green Again
by Raithe.x
Summary: AU, What if Tommy hadnt lost the Dragon Coin for good, We know the Zedd had the wizard of deception restore the Green Ranger Power to a clone, and the powers had to come from somewhere. What if Tommy hadnt taken his clones powers with the Rod of Deception
1. A Blast from the Past

Green Again,

Prologue:

By: Raithe Kael

Power Rangers is owned by well a multitude of companies and I am not one of them.

This is my first fanfic that I have bother to publish I made it because it upsets me that there I haven't been anyone who have done the plot that I am attempting give me a message if someone has I would like to read it. I have made a few changes to the storyline for two reasons one there were no redcoats on the west coast in 1790 so skulls ancestor is now a sheriff and two the clone is keeping the green ranger powers assuming that the Wizard of Deception wasn't able to create new powers but only channeled powers that Rita and Zedd held onto.

-Angel Grove 1790s-

"He's always to join me as my deputy"

The crowd surrounding the ancestor of skull cheers on at the idea of their savior against the mutated rats staying and protecting their community. As the cheers die down the Green Ranger gestures to his Dragon Shield.

"I don't think I'll be needing, this, anymore"

Tommy taps the Green Ranger in the chest with the Wizard's wand. "Well if your minds made up." As the Green Ranger suit turns into green energy and disappears behind Clone Tommy, the White Ranger says, "I wish you nothing but luck my friend, I hope everything works out for you. I'll never forget you." The clone Tommy now glad in a dark green suit of the era chuckles slightly as he walks over to the group of citizens, You Don't have much of a choice, I am a part of you. Voices in the crowd rise as Tommy and the rest of the rangers disappear. Tommy smirks as he sees a glint of gold from beneath clone Tommy's coat tails.

-Angel Grove Present Day Three Months after the Destruction of Mercers Lab and Dr. Oliver's escape from the island-

Dr. Oliver walks up behind a group of students, his senior science class on a field trip to angel grove for not a prehistoric dig but a colonial America one. "You guys find anything new or interesting yet."

One of the female students speaks up, "Well we found this locked box with some designs on it, but I doubt that compares to dinosaur bones" Tommy chuckles to himself for a second, "Everyone has to start somewhere on my first dig the doctor running it wouldn't allow me anywhere near the bones…"

He trails off as he gets a good look at the box its design is similar to the one Goldar made with dragon dagger to take the rangers coins the first time around. Right on top of it shining despite the amount of dirt of the box is the Green Ranger Dragon Coin with two bands of metal crossing over it and riveted to the box to hold it in place short of dismantling the box.

"Let me see that for a second."

As the student hands it to him there is a slight spark of green but no one appears to notice. The box has an arched lid unlike the power coin box. There is a gold trim all around the edges of the box and the lid.

"Have you…guys learned anything about it before I came over here?"

The students look at him for a second then the first female speaks up again, "It's got someone's name engraved on it but we can't make out much more then the last three letters of the first name and first two of the last."

As he flips the box over he manages to not gasp as he sees Mas Ol on the back. "Well I will add this to the box the Angel Grove Town Hall is letting us study anything we find for your senior project as long as we return it when we are finished." He sighs hoping that the students have bought it as he walks over to his jeep to stash it under his seat.

-A few Hours Later-

"Ok Students it is time to pack up, the bus is ready to head back."

The students start filing over as Tommy does his best not to rush them as he plans to head back to the lab underneath house. As the last student boards the bus and it begins to pull of Tommy runs over to his Jeep and jumps the door grabbing onto the bar on the top to steady him as he slides into the driver's seat. His tires spin slightly as he flies out of the parking lot

-That Night back in Reefside-

The Dragon Coin glitters on the counter the sparks flying from the lock reflecting off of it as Tommy works on cutting the heavy pad lock off of the box. As the lock gives away with a loud screech Tommy sets down the saw and slams the box open. It reveals the Dragon Dagger and the Morpher. A Grin goes across his face as he heads to lock it in the same safe as what was left of his White Ranger Morpher and Saba as well as his now powerless Zeo Morpher. Tommy sighs as he mutters to himself, "at least if something happens before I find whoever these Dino gems are for I got this" as he slips the coin in his pocket and heads to bed.

-The Next Morning-

Tommy is sitting at the computer in his lab the dragon coin in some sort of device infront of him. On the screen there is a display that shows the energy level of the Dragon Coin. The bars are most of the way up but not all the way and there is a frown on Tommy's face. He punches in a few more keys and Hailey walks up behind him,

"So this is the legendary Dragon Coin."

"Yea but even though the energy is full or near it looks like it just re-connected to the morphing grid" He sighs slightly, "So basicly despite the amount of energy it will take awhile before I can morph with it even with a morpher which I the one that was in the box is fried...could you fix it if i had another morpher that you can compare." I am not sure let me take them and the Black Dino Morpher home and see what I can do. Tommy walks back in the side of the lab with the Safe and opens it pulling out all three morphers.

Hailey takes a look at the Dino Morpher, "Why don't you keep it with the rest of them." "Well since I only have three dino gems I decided to keep the fourth morpher locked away until we find that gem we detected a few days ago." Hailey nods, "I see wouldnt want that to get out of here if someone else has that gem"

Tommy looks at Hailey, "Did I tell you I got that job at Reefside High School, I'll start tommarrow they really took their time decideing but I already had a plan made out regardless of where I went." Hailey responds, "Yeah well I am gonna go ahead and go take a look at these then I gotta go get ready to open up the Cyberspace cafe after its remodel."


	2. Day of the Dino

Green Again,

Chapter 1: Detention / Day of the Dino

By: Raithe Kael

Power Rangers is owned by well a multitude of companies and I am not one of them.

Authors Note: At this point I am not making as much of a point to check constantly on making sure I am following Canon Dino thunder as this is AU. Also I was admittedly never a big fan of the dino eggs so I am not sure exactly how I plan to handle zords I am thinking something similar to the Ninjetti concept by having the zords directly linked to and generated by the powers of the rangers. As to my first two reviewers I probably wouldn't have written another chapter if I had gotten such feedback so quickly.

-The Next Day-

Randall and three of the students from his science class. "Is this is it Ms Randall." She replies slowly and in a rather cold tone of voice, "Yes, and I expect you to make their detention as unpleasant as possible". "Not a Problem I intend to have them help me with some research over at the Museum and if there is anything students hate it is more work", states Tommy as he glances at the three and gives them a wink. "Well I'll leave you with them then Dr. Oliver the late bus leaves at 4:30 I'd suggest you have them back by then lest you have to drive them home yourself." Dr. Oliver nods and then as Principle Randall walks away turns to the others, "Well let's head out and get..." As Conner loudly interrupts, "I am missing soccer can't we do this another day or something." Ethan quickly adds on "Yea I need to head over to that new Cybercafé and try this new online game that came out." Kira sighs and looks at the other two, "I just do not want to be stuck with a jock and a geek all day."

Tommy chuckles as he recalls his mismatched group of friends. Jason the Red Ranger and probably as big of a jock as it comes when it came to Karate well second to him at the least. Then you have Billy probably could run circles around Ethan in techno babble but not too sure about the video game thing. Billy never really seemed to give them any time. Then you had Trini and Kim and heck Zack all three of them seemed to share something in common with Kira. A bit of Kim's fashion sense minus the pink, Trini's color and some of her attitude, and Zack's love of music minus the style and questionable dancing ability. "Ms Ford, you may find that the others are not that hard to get along with as you think, after all it takes all kinds to make up a team. Right Mr. McKnight." To which Conner witlessly replies, "Yeah whatever can we just get this over with and call me by my first name." Kira chimes in, "Yeah same here sounds like you talking to my mother or something." The conversation continues as they walk over to Tommy's jeep. "Just hop in this is better than sitting in a class room doing busy work besides I thought everyone loved dinosaurs." They all pile into the rather small vehicle with Kira in the front and the two boys in the back seat. As they drive to their destination a black clad female figure looks around the corner and disappears in a swirl of green light.

-At the Museum 20 Minutes Later-

The jeep carrying the former power ranger and his students pull into the museums parking lot. As they arrive the first thing Ethan notices is the giant T-Rex outside, "Whoa Cool that wasn't here a few months ago" Tommy looks at it for a second as well "Heck that wasn't here two days ago, something odd is going on here. Wait here for a second." As he gets out of the jeep he tosses his white Lab style coat back in the jeep revealing a dark green tank top and he walks up to the door of the museum. He reads the message on the door

-Under New Management- Mercer Industries

(I did not know the name off hand and oddly enough without watching the episode I couldn't find my answer online)

"Hey Guy's go look around the grounds you might find something interesting near a museum like this, I need to make a phone call" Tommy pulls out his cell phone as something else round and gold color drops out his pocket. He bends over and slips it back into his pocket as he proceeds to dial. Meanwhile the soon to be rangers head off into the woods by the Museum looking around. Kira looks at the other two "Well at least we don't have to look..." The ground gives out under them as Kira screams loudly falling into a dimly lit tunnel. Conner hits the ground first followed by Ethan and then Kira lands on them both. Ethan groans "Kira could you get offa me", Conner adds on, "Could BOTH of you get off of me." They scramble to their feet getting out of the dog pile. As they make their way through the tunnel bickering about which way they should go whenever they come to an intersection. Eventually they make their way to the a brightly lit lab and Ethan is the first to comment, "Wow this is like something out of Doom or something"

As they look around the lab Kira bumps into a button raising the cover off of the pedestal in the middle of the room. On the pedestal is three gems one yellow one red and one blue, "Hey you two come look at this" Conner and Ethan walk about and of course Conner has something witless to say, "Cool What are they made of plastic" Ethan reaches out and picks up the blue one squeezing it a few times then tapping it, "I don't think so." Kira and Conner each reach out and pick up a gem, Red for Conner and Yellow for Kira, "Well I think we should put these..." All of a sudden the ground shakes, "Lets get out of here." They run out of the room as a few rocks fall in the tunnel they came through forgetting all about the gems they slipped into their pockets as they ran.

-Topside by the Museum-

The Large T-Rex statue turns out to be a T-Rex Robot and it roars as it comes to life. Tommy drops his cell phone and pulls out a half assembled morpher the basic form is there but none of the outer casing or a power coin. He grabs the dragon coin out of his pocket and slams into the morpher as the dinobot stops the ground beside him sending him and the morpher flying in different directions. The other foot comes down nearly crushing Tommy as he rolls out from underneath it and a few feet closer to his morpher. Reaching for his morpher he finds it still too far away as the robots giant well armed mouth comes down and nearly takes his arm off as he leaps off the ground landing on his feet only missing the sharp metallic teeth by only inches. Diving to the side to evade another attempt at eating the science professor, Tommy dives into a roll grabbing the morpher and coming back up on his feet. As dorky as it seems old habits die hard. "It's Morphing Time!" DRAGONZORD! Several sparks of green energy arch from the morpher and up Tommy's arm the suit of the green ranger failing to form.

If you already read chapter one before this most you may want to check back I added a bit to the end. Also I am still debating what to do about the Black Dino Gem I am thinking I will end up having the dino gem be damaged but use what is left of it to merge with the dragon coin. Just imagine instead of Brachio Staff, dual wielding a Dragon Dagger and Dragon Katana


	3. Day of the Dino Part 2

Green Again,

Chapter 2 Day of the Dino Part 2

By: Raithe Kael

Power Rangers is owned by well a multitude of companies and I am not one of them. I am trying to be a bit more accurate with the events but I am only using the series as a guideline at this point it's entirely AU at this point and any event is subject to change. That and I think the ranger powers should be a bit more destructive.

A dark figure in a futuristic looking lab, "The Gems have moved, I can feel them. Go!

-Back at the Museum-

"What was that" says Ethan in a rather Conner-esque tone.

"The wind", stutters Kira.

"That ain't the wind"

"As much as we'd like it to be it ain't"

Several Tyrannodrones jump out from glowing green portal in the air at our bewildered heroes. The one in front dives at Conner knocking him into Ethan. As Ethan and Conner get to know each other a little bit better than they would prefer, two more drones grab Kira as she screams the bark rip off of several trees and both of the boys cover their ears.

"Dude what was that Kira", said Ethan.

The drones first go after Kira and it quickly becomes obvious that either Musicians are more talented at fighting then you would think or that the gems the found have somehow imbued them with instinctual knowledge of how to fight. As the large number of henchmen charge her she turns around and screams the bark once again peeling off trees and several splinters of wood piercing the thick hide of the drones.

Conner swats himself in the side of the head a few times as he stands up, recovering from the vicious scream of Kira's. As he stands two tyrannodrones jump from the bushes behind him and then all of a sudden Conner isn't there and neither are any of the leaves on any nearby bush.

"Heh, you missed gonna try again"

As the drones dive forward once again for Conner, he leaps into the air and kicks the nearest drone using his newly acquired super speed and his signature soccer kick to splatter not only that drone but the first one still standing there stunned from the failed attempt of tackling the red clad teen.

Ethan would notice this considering it is happening right behind him however he is busy with other things such as oh I don't know fighting off a hoard of mutated dinosaur humanoid monsters. As a drone attempts to kick him he jumps to the level and another drone throws a right hook at the blue clad teen instinctively brings his arms up to cover his face and the monster is knocked backwards of the force of its own punch as the scales fade from Ethan's arms.

Awesome! A cry came out from Ethan as he clotheslines the nearest tyrannodrone his arms covered in dark green tinted scales. The moment of triumph is short lived as the remaining drones dog pile him shoving his face down into the dirt. After a few seconds the ten or so monsters suddenly fly outward a few of them going right through trees.

Conner's fight is interrupted as he notices the speed he is moving at and then also realizes that there is a tree heading for him a little bit faster than the drones are moving. He jumps up and with his super speed kicks the tree several times. As the flow of time for Conner returns to normal the tree smashes through several of the drones sending more than one of them to the ground unconscious or worse.

Back to Kira's Fight the tree that was kicked by Conner flies through the tyrannodrones that she was fighting as well but keeps going right to her. She again screams trying to render the pine tree to nothing but sap and saw dust. However a large chunk of it is still heading for her. As she closes her eyes awaiting the blow that is coming she hears a thud. As she opens her eyes she sees Ethan in front of her all of his exposed skin covered in scales with a slight shimmer of blue energy as the tree hits his forearms crossed over his chest and hits the ground with a thud.

-Back with Tommy-

"It's Morphing Time!" DRAGONZORD! Several sparks of green energy arch from the morpher and up Tommy's arm the suit of the green ranger fails to form at first. The Green energy sparking around Tommy with a sudden loud boom heads back into the morpher and he successfully morphs but without his Dragon Shield, Dagger or Blaster. "Yeah, let's see how you handle the Green Ranger Dino breath."

Cue Go Green Ranger Go Music if you recall it

As the T-Rex dives forward hoping to get a chunk of the intruder on its creator's property The Green Ranger kicks off the ground with as much force as he can going into a back flip with his right foot extended for a kick. As the foot impacts the dinosaurs jaw sparks fly and a chunk of his head go flying into the hillside and takes out a tree. His suit shimmers a bit and green lighting arcs down his right arm fades for a second before coming back as he continues his battle. The robot even now missing half of its lower jaw does not seem the least bit less determined to take out this green annoyance.

As it lunges forward at Tommy again he dives to the side and tries a sweep kick to its right ankle taking another chunk of circuitry but none of the structure this time. As he leaps back to his feet the tail of the dino comes swinging around lined up with his head. As he ducks he reaches for his blaster and just now noticing that it isn't there he doesn't notice the tail coming back as it sends him flying into the stand the T-Rex was on to begin with.

As he recovers from the vicious blow and stands back up he almost immediately falls back to his knees holding his chest as green energy arcs across his body and the suit fades slowly at first and then suddenly. The morpher clatters to the ground smoking and in two pieces and the coin sitting on the ground un-harmed beside it. As Tommy tries to take a fighting stance again the dinosaur robot disappears in the swirl of an invisa-portal.

As he lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, Kira, Conner, and Ethan come walking in from the trees excitedly talking amongst themselves. Conner laughs loudly, "Did you see that it was like…" Ethan cuts him off, "sssh I have seen enough Sci-Fi movies to know when to keep these kind of things secret unless you want to end up in a government lab" Conner scratches the back of his head looking embarrassed, "yeah I guess …I didn't think about that."

Kira sighs at the antics of the two boys and then shrieks minus the supersonic part and sets off running, "Doctor O!" The two guys look in the direction she is running as their eyes widen they to start running. Ethan is the first to speak, "Is he ok?"

Just as Doctor Oliver finally steadies himself Kira comes running up, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just a Tremor or something at that Statue fell down that hill somewhere", says Dr. O as he gestures down the hill that leads outside the building just out of sight. "What about you guys none of you got hurt" Conner perks up, "No but we found…." He quickly shuts up as Kira stomps on his foot and Ethan finishes for him, "some furry creatures and such" Dr. O looks at them funny as Kira mutters something about scaly ones too. "Well guys I should get you back to the school" as he silently thinks to himself and find Hailey to find what went wrong with this morpher. As the all head back to the jeep presumably to go back to the school to catch the bus and Tommy to the Cyberspace Café.

Well I am trying to get a little but more fluid with my writing. I am normally not a fiction writer I write great term papers and all that for school or right about my beliefs on my blog. I am hoping to improve my over all writing. I hope you like my more intense take on the ranger powers. I always thought that the various abilities would be more destructive to mundane things like trees and such when they give the rangers the ability to hurt things that aren't even phased by normal human attacks.


	4. Green with evil… no wait… Failure?

Green Again,

Chapter 3 Green with evil… no wait… Failure?

By: Raithe Kael

Power Rangers is owned by well a multitude of companies and I am not one of them.

I always imagined in that episode of Power Rangers in Space that Adam must have felt some after effects of his morphing with a not only a damaged morpher but a burnt out coin. I am just taking it a step farther, incomplete morpher plus fully energized power coin more prominent side effects. This chapter is shorter because it's just some back story to some of the events that are going to happen. Sorry if you already read this chapter I made a mistake that I had to go back and change.

"You guys found something out there didn't you", Tommy looks at the three intensely more than a little on the pissed side all of a sudden. While the three stammer away trying to say no Tommy looks back at them, "Never mind meets me after school tomorrow I got something to show you. As the three of them head back home from school, Doctor O having left for his house them Kira turns around and hands Ethan her Gem. "Sorry guys but I am out this is just too weird." Ethan looks shocked and Conner well Conner just looks at her. "But we are in this together right, I mean we just found the dang gems and those things..."Ethan grasps at every straw he can think of, "Hey Conner say something" Before he gets a chance Kira cuts him off, "Sorry guys I got to go." As she turns the corner all of a sudden everything goes black as something hits her in the back of the head.

After exploring Doctor O's house and finding the same cavern as before the two, soon to be rangers, just kind glaze off for a second. "Hey Ethan isn't this the same place as before" "Yea" As they are talking someone steps up behind them. "If you're looking for extra credit... you came to the wrong place" As Tommy glares at the two teens they make placating motions as Ethan speaks up, "Whoa Doctor O hold on at least let us tell you why we are here." Connor nudges Ethan in the Ribs. "Dude he isn't going to believe us" To which Ethan replies, "Well it's the TRUTH." He looks back to Doctor O and Connor blurts out, "Kira's gone!" Ethan chimes in, "Some Dinosaur things took her."

Tommy looks at him as Conner blurts out, "He doesn't look too convinced." "They are called Tyrannodrones. Ethan looks at his Teacher as if he had grown a second or even third head. "And you would know that hooow?" "Cause I helped create them. Question is what do they want with Kira. As both Connor and Ethan pull gems out of their pockets, Ethan also removing the yellow gem. "Umm well you see, it might have something to do with these."

-Currently Unknown Location-

"I told you I do not know where the gem is lizard breath", snarls Kira as she sends a sonic wave straight as Mesogog not only knocking him back but destroying the entire console that operated the table she was currently strapped to. As sparks fly from the rubble of the console the 

bands holding her arms and legs open letting her stand and take her now instinctive combat stance.

As she was recovering Mesogog was able call a group of Tyrannodrones to take care of this nuisance hopefully once and for all. "Well well little girl looks as if we have you out numbered, so why not tell us the location of the gem and we will make your death painless." Kira scoffs at him, "Yea right only thing you'd do is kill me anyway and head on your merry way. "ATTACK"

As Mesogog hits a large button on a console labeled invisa-portal network and disappears a drone right in front lunges at her its claws ready to take any flesh it can get. She pivots on her right food spinning about a quarter turn to the right just barely dodging the claws.

-Back at Doctor Oliver's House-

How were we supposed to know those gems had super powers and that that lizard dudes would be after them? Tommy sighs facing the other way holding the yellow gem that he had at some point taken out of Ethan's hands. "Yea I guess this isn't the sort of thing you see everyday" To which Ethan replies, "Kind of like a high school teacher with the ruins of an ancient civilization in his basement. As Tommy steps up to Ethan, Conner steps in between them. "Look not that this isn't really cool but seriously dude you got to come clean." "Ok first of all don't call me dude. Secondly, as hard as it may seem, you two need to forget about all this. I'll find Kira!" As Tommy goes to walk away Connor uses his super speed to get in front of him. Tommy smirks, "the gems power is already starting to bond with you. Connor angrily responds, "Look either you can tell us about this now or at my next parent teacher conference"

-Back with Kira mid-Battle-

As the drone is stumbling from having missed its target she brings up her right arm and smashes her elbow into that back of its neck. With a sickly and gooey thud the drone hits the ground and her elbow is covered in what appears to be greenish colored blood.

"Eww!"

In her moment of distraction two more goons leap forward and grab her by her left and right shoulder slamming her into the side of recently vacated table. In response Kira screams sending both drones flying back into their friends as well as shattering quite a few of their bones from the sheer force of the sonic blast.

Not wanting to have to face any more of these she leaps over to the console Mesogog left with and looks at the buttons. "The Amazon? No, Lab, Oh heck no, Angel Grove…sounds familiar, ah here Reef side High" Quickly Kira slams the button and a swirl of green light forms in front of her. Having seen those drones come through and leave through a portal she shrugs and says, "here goes nothing!" and leaps through.

-Somewhere in Reef side-

As they were heading back to the spot where the boys had last seen Kira, Tommy told them all about the Tyrannodrones, Anton Mercer, and Mesogog as they were about halfway back to town since Tommy lives way out in the middle of nowhere. While they are stopped at an intersection Ethan interrupts, "This is all totally interesting, but how is it going to help us find Kira. It's not like she is going to…" He is interrupted as Kira drops right onto the hood of Tommy's wrangler. As they all rush out to help her they quickly realize she was followed by a bunch of Tyrannodrones and Zeltrax. The three teens quickly engage the drones while Tommy makes a beeline towards Zeltrax.

Three drones charge the and promptly get blasted away by a wave of sound knocking them over and leaving small puddles of blood on the ground under them. The next one specifically attacks Ethan and as trade blows back and forth moving them away from the other two rangers.

Suddenly, Ethan's arms flash blue and form scales as he punches the drone. Several ribs are crushed under the strength of the blow and the drone is launched head first into the pavement and then another two foot under it. Two more drones jump him from behind and knock him to the ground. As he kicks himself of the ground and lands on his feet he clothes lines the drone to his left and then with another flash of blue kicks the one on the right destroying its leg.

Over with Connor who similar to Ethan has been separated from the group he is surrounded by drones on all sides. As each one goes to attack he moves at super speed to right behind them constantly saying phrases like, "Missed Me", "What, Can't touch this." Finally growing bored of the game he starts attacking them using his speed to hit them in the softest places on their body such as their throat eyes and hell he kicked on in the balls, well if they have them, and sent it skidding across the pavement leaving a gouge fifteen feet long.

Having been abandoned by both the boys and still tired from her previous fight, Kira just repeatedly dodge the drones letting them hit each other once in awhile sending out a blast of sound to take out three or four when they dare to group up.

Meanwhile while the three students are taking care of the cannon fodder Tommy is dealing with Zeltrax. Dodge, parry, jab, kick , and block the battle is just a stalemate as Zeltrax's robotic body more than makes up for the skill that Doctor Oliver has leaving them in a deadlock. As Tommy grows more frustrated he snarls slightly not noticing the arc of green lighting between his eyes or even the pain from the brightly glowing and hot dragon coin in his pocket. His next punch packs well quite a punch as a green light arcs from his pocket and travels down his arm just as he hits Zeltrax.

Having been dealt such a painful blow Zeltrax draws his sword. Tommy feeling a weight in his hands sees the Dragon Dagger in his hand and quickly uses it to parry the sword deflecting the sword right into the spare tire of his jeep. "Lay of the car I just paid it off" With a swift kick to the chest Tommy drives Zeltrax back and dives in for an attack with the dagger. Missing by merely a hair Tommy leaves himself wide open for a counter attack by Zeltrax. Zeltrax's shield drops to the ground as he takes his sword in both hands and swings with all his might at Tommy's unprotected chest. Just as the sword was about to bathe deep in the teacher's blood 

there is a flash of green as the Dragon Shield forms and a green nearly skin tight glow covers his body and stops the sword just short of a killing blow. As quickly as it appeared it disappears as soon as Zeltrax withdraws his sword.

Look around Zeltrax sees that his troops are beaten and any minute now he will be facing four people that even if they are not rangers obviously have some powers. "Remember this Oliver, you may have won the battle, but the war has just begun." "Just tell your Master that Tommy Oliver is in town.

As Zeltrax and the remaining drones disappear the three run up behind Doctor O, having not seen any of his battle with Zeltrax. "Are you ok", says Kira with concern. "Let's get out of here, it's getting late. I don't want any of your parents to worry." Connor being the only one who is used to being that active and being the only with any breathe left says, "Yeah If you don't you might have something to explain." "I'll explain after schools now let's go."

-Later that Night-

As Tommy looks into the mirror snarling and clenching the counter as a bit of green lighting arch through his now unnaturally green eyes. Hailey walks up behind him seeing as this little occurrence interrupted their conversation.

-A few Minutes Prior-

"Tommy, I told you I had no idea how that morpher would work. The original was built out of stuff I have never even seen", Hailey with her hands on her hips apparently lecturing the good ole' doctor. "Well I did warn you that it wasn't finished. Now I don't have the parts to build the framing of another one. Do you think any of the former rangers might have a complete morpher?"

"The only ones whose morphers were not burned out were Trini, Zack and Jason since they left with the original coins and morphers even if they were completely drained of power." A sad look crosses Dr Oliver's face, "Unfortunately I know we can't get Trini's or Zack's morphers… she was in a car accident back in 2001 and she didn't survive (Rest in Peace Thuy Trang), and the Zack made sure both his and hers were buried with her. The honor of being a ranger exists beyond this life."

Hailey is silent for a second feeling more than a bit sad for Tommy. After a few seconds she snaps her fingers, "What about Jason, last you told me he had just moved back to Angel Grove." Tommy looks at Hailey for a second. "Yeah you're right but I am not sure I have his new…arggh." He drops down to one knee holding his eyes the Green Dragon coin causing the Fabric of his pocket to smoke and smolder. Briefly there is a flicker as the green ranger suit forms for a blink of an eye dagger and shield included and then fades away just as quick. He dashes to the bathroom and looks in the mirror.

-Back to the Present-

Tommy sighs as the pain fades and the green goes away in his eyes. Thinking to himself that this is just a little too familiar of his early days as the Green Ranger, specifically as Rita's 

Green Ranger. The ability to morph without a coin is something he recalls but not how to do it. Though it does seem that might be what just happened.

"Tommy, are you alright", says Hailey being more than just a little concerned. "Yeah, fine. This actually isn't new just…when I was … well when I first became a ranger I did not have a morpher controlling the power of the dragon coin." Hailey nods slightly remembering that drunken night years ago when she found out the history of the Great Tommy Oliver. "Well then Mr. Green Ranger I guess we should be seeing about getting you a morpher pretty damn soon." He looks at her for a second then turns to head back down into the not so sophisticated Command Center. "Well I guess after class lets out tomorrow and I deal with explaining what is going on to those three we can take a trip to Angel Grove. We can check the remains of the Command Center first they had six replica suits on display maybe those morphers are the same metal even if they aren't fully functional. Well I got some papers to grade I'll see you tomorrow baring a complication with the three new rangers."

"Good Night, Tommy" Hailey heads towards the front door as Tommy descends into his own personal dungeon to battle a hoard of metaphorical dragons aka grading papers. "I hope this gets sorted out quickly I am not sure that things can stay quiet for much longer." As she heads home Tommy thinks to himself that he had better start carrying the dino morphers on him never know when the kids will need them.

Next Chapter: Return of the Dragon ... Zord

(Authors Note: In my take on this Universe Forever Red never happened cool episode but just really doesn't make sense, and while the Zeo Crystals survived somewhere beneath the ruins of the

( Authors Note 2: Remember in Green with evil Tommy didn't need to use a morpher to morph but he also had some basic magic ability included with the mind control, so I am assuming its completely possible to morph without a morpher but I feel that it is most likely that the morpher is more to protect the user from the power and limit it to what they can handle…even without the magic and before the Sword of Darkness Green Ranger was stronger than the other rangers and he was not quite as strong later on until the white ranger powers)Command Center the connection ONE was upgraded to turbo in my mind I do not think they were separate powers just a power up and TWO Tommy passed the powers to TJ and even though I'd say he probably kept a morpher)


	5. Return of the Dragonzord

Green Again,

Chapter 4 Return of the Dragon…Zord

By: Raithe Kael

Power Rangers is owned by well a multitude of companies and I am not one of them.

I am going to be merging some of the canon ideas to allow me some space in the timeline to put new stuff at least until I decide to break off from the canon entirely. Enjoy I got some great ideas for this one and answer at least some of the Zord questions I am sure are going through peoples mind but not all of uh where is the fun in that.

After what would have been a relatively calm day had it not been for the impending conversation at the day's end. To the school it was the three students second day of detention but to Tommy it was different, very different. He was playing a role that his mentor had played for him. Yes that's right Zordon had meant far more to him then he had to the other rangers. Zordon filled a gap for Tommy. He had been on his own ever since he moved to Angel Grove, living on the life insurance and a government settlement. Now he was going to help lead three new rangers not only to save the world but also to be better people.

These were the thoughts that kept Doctor Thomas Oliver from noticing when his three charges for the day entered the class room. "Yo, Doctor O. are you in there", stated Ethan interrupting his teacher's internal moment. "Yeah dude you were totally spaced" Conner looked at Tommy for only a moment before looking longingly out the window at the soccer practice proceeding outside.

Coming back to his senses Dr. Oliver started heading towards the door. "Follow me guys we can talk over at the Museum." He winks letting the three know that he means something more than just the words of the sentence. The three head out of the building towards the wrangler to head out for their little meeting. As the vehicle drives off Principle Randall looks out of her blinds at the vehicle growing smaller in the distance and narrows her eyes. There is a green flash and the office is left empty.

-In the Oliver Basement-

The three students are sitting in the corner listening intently as they are told more about both the gems and the enemy they are now facing. The lecture nearing an end Tommy goes and picks up a large box and brings it over to them. "I thought it would be about time to give you these. The one thing I did not tell you about your Dino Gems that will allow you to, when combined with these." He opens the box revealing three dino morphers. "Become… Power Rangers" The three express their disbelief in their various ways but mostly just shouting. Statements such as too cool, and will it help me with soccer. Before they have had a chance to celebrate the sirens around the command center blare as a few lights start flashing. "Looks like 

we have a problem." Tommy walks over to the computer console and hits a button bringing up a screen.

As the three newly appointed rangers circle around the screen they see something no one has seen in over 10 years (just an estimate on my part), three of the original zords seen only in Angel Grove California. The Tyrannosaurus, Pterodactyl, and Triceratops proceed to wreck the city and cause widespread destruction and mayhem. "Those you three are what might become your zords." Kira responds with a bit of confusion, "What do you mean might be." "Well Kira my original research with Mercer wasn't complete the lab was damage a few weeks before his disappearance and we never finished combining the DNA that would have become your zords. However the power always seems to provide what is needed when it's needed. Your dino morphers should be able to take control of these zords as soon as you are within range of them."

This time Connor chimes in, "SHOULD!! That doesn't like your too sure" Now Ethan, "No Kidding, your saying risk our lives on what a Hunch." As Oliver sighs he looks to the three and as he hands them each their morpher. "The power will protect you. A ranger has increases strength, speed, resilience, and healing. You will be fine if not you also have weapons that you can combine into a single cannon that should be able to at least stun the zords long enough to come up with a back-up plan."

Before the kids have a chance to complain they watch the blue Zord smash a bus that just barely got evacuated in time. "Rangers there is no time morph and I can teleport you there. Just as the three finish strapping the morphers to their wrist they all take a stance and yell out together, "Dino Thunder, Power Up!" As the morphing sequence ends they find themselves right in front of three completely out of control rampaging zords.

-Back in the Lab/Command Center/Basement-

As the rangers disappear in three color coordinated beams of light mid transformation Tommy clenches his chest as green lightning arches across his body and to the room where he had left the morpher his clone had left him. The one he had neglected to use because a lot of the internals had rusted out. As the green lighting arches across the floor the hinges of the safe distort and melt one by one the door flying off in a single loud BOOM!! The morpher and that Dragon dagger float out of the box glowing with the green energy that is causing our hero to nearly convulse in pain as he slowly makes his way to the room.

Right before Tommy's eyes the morpher goes from a rusted out nearly crumbling relic and regains its golden hue. As he looks at it his hand moves of his own accord with arcs of light pulling and moving his arm like muscles laid on top of his skin. His arms take the coin and the light spreads to his legs as he slowly, one step at a time approaches the now hovering and fully restored morpher. As the glow leaves him Tommy feels stronger than ever his internal energies no longer conflicting and a new morpher to help control the power. He slips the coin into the morpher and there is a flash of light.

Before he can even attempt to morph the green ranger suit forms around him and the Dragon Dagger flies through the air and into his holster. Unlike the past two times he was in ranger form he has the power blaster. However the surprises do not end there, steams of green electricity stream out from the center of the diamond of his shield. As the energy moves across the suit pieces of metallic armor start to form (Think MMPR the Movie). The diamond at the center of the shield gains a large diagram of the dragon coin just inside the diamond. Just behind the black visor of the helmet there is a red glow indicating the infrared sensors he now has access to. As glow fades and there is nothing more than the Green Ranger his voice rings out across the room, "I am back!"

-Back with the Other Rangers in Reef Side-

The Battle is not fairing very well. After several failed attempts to in some way command the zords. Even the old fashioned roll call excluding the Mastodon and Saber tooth tiger failed to elicit a response. Nothing seems to work. Little do the rangers know to take control of these zords they need to get into the combat and insert their gems in the same places the former rangers used their crystals. As a final attempt at the very least buying some time the rangers have put together for the first time. "Z-Rex Blaster…FIRE!" they yell as they watch the beam head towards the three zords that have no begun to fight one another. The beam strikes the Tyrannosaurus Zord right in the head and they aimed it down striking both the saber tooth tiger and mastodon in rapid succession. The zords sit still for a few seconds and then they all three turn towards the ranger and start to charge. "Not good" says Kira as she helping Ethan up as she uses Connor to lift herself. Just as they start running since there is nothing left to try a haunting melody something thought lost to the past rings through the air. Connor looks around, "What was that, where have I heard that before" Ethan thinks for a second "Wasn't on that news report when we were little"

The ground rumbles all around and even the zords stop their pursuit of the rangers to look towards the small lake at the town park. The water starts to bubble as a shadow starts moving towards the surface. The three rangers can see it and it seems that the zords as well are looking as if they know what is coming. A form starts to emerge from the water a very familiar form. The tune rings through the air again and all the rangers look to a nearby antenna only to see a green clad form standing heel to heel on the very tip of the tower with a flute or is it a dagger up to his mouth. The tune rings out for yet a third time and when the rangers look back to the water there in all its glory is the Dragonzord standing full height with its drill spinning ready to take a Zord on.

The three zords sensing not only a threat but a familiar foe from many past battles charge into action. A Slightly different tune carries through the air and the Dragonzord holds its hands up and ten missiles launch from the tips of its fingers at the three charging zords. As they all hit their targets there are a chain of explosions kicking up enough dust that no one can see any of the 

four giant zords. As the dust clears any observer can plainly see the Dragonzord with its tail heading for the legs of the Tyrannosaurus Zord. As the tail sweeps its legs out from under it the green ranger yells out to the rangers, "When you get a chance get into the cockpits and use your gems to gain control of those out of control zords, Rangers." As another tune on the flute rings out the Dragonzord raises its foot and stomps on the Triceratops Zord that was attempting to charge its legs. The pterodactyl Zord swoops down from the sky only to be shot with another volley of missiles and then crash into a nearby building.

With all three zords temporarily out of commission the rangers jump to each cockpit. As the rangers enter the cobweb covered cockpits and find the controls and the slot for the gem storm clouds form over head. As Ethan finds the zords radio he imedietly sends to the other, "Sweet Retro." Kira responds first, "Yuck look at all this pink first thing tomorrow I am repainting this thing." After both have said their piece Connor chimes in, "Well I have no complaints."

As all the rangers jam their respective gems and call their avatars name. "Tyrannosaurus" "Pterodactyl" "Triceratops" The sky continues to darken and for a second nothing happens. As with the Thunder Zord Transformations lighting comes down from the sky striking red Zord first.

Anyone watching would swear the saw an image of the Red Dragon Thunder Zord in the sky as the form of the T-Rex starts to change. The jagged squared edges start to smooth out and as the sections of the tail form sharp edges and start to spin in several separate sections forming a tail drill similar to that of the dragon Zord except all the way instead of just the tip. The color changes just slightly with white diamonds appearing on the tail and legs. As the energy fades while you still have a clearly mechanical entity it has taken on a lot of the appearance of a T-Rex.

The hint of an image in the sky forms behind the Triceratops showing a mechanical unicorn as the triceratops starts to smooth out its edges. The blue paint brightens and legs replace the former wheels on the Zord. Like the first one white diamonds form on the legs and tail.

As the pterodactyl Zord swoops down to land on a building the lighting strikes and for a split second in the flash of light there is an image of a phoenix (yea I know they called it firebird) and immediately the paint fades from pink to yellow. As the rather boxy body smoothes out forming the graceful yet fearsome body of the pterodactyl the yellow paint brightens and white diamonds form on the wings of the Zord.

Unlike the Thunder Zord transformation this was a permanent upgrade of the former zords and will not reverse itself. As the rangers get used to the changes inside the cockpit. All the information on the different configurations, as well as how to pilot and use the zords are crammed into the young pilot's heads. After the information overload fades they all look for the Green Ranger that helped them out. There is no sign of him other then the last bit of the Dragonzord vanishing into the lake.


	6. Wave Goodbye

Green Again

Raithe Kael

Power Rangers has been owned by just about everyone in Children's Programming and I doubt I am next in that list.

I plan to start to deviate from the normal storyline. I did not like the whole Connor choosing between Soccer and Rangers so I just won't give him the choice. Also this is where I start really changing the storyline a lot…no more raptor riders or any of the weirder equipment from DT.

Chapter Five: Wave Good Bye Part 1

Conner walks up to the Cyberspace Café at the same time as Kira. "What are you doing here, Ethan call you to?" Kira looks at him for a second and starts to nod. "Yeah, what kind of place is this anyway?" Conner looks up at the canopy above the door. "Cyberspace Café…Sounds like Ethan's kind of place." As they walk in they look from wall to wall seeing some computers in the corner and what looked to be a place to rent laptops. As they are looking one direction Ethan walks up behind them.

"Cool place isn't it"

The two teens jump slightly. "Jeeze, dude warn a guy why don't you." "Yea no kidding what kind of place is this", asks Kira. "Only the most awesome place ever." Conner looks at them both for a second and then asks, "What kind of person runs a place like this." Ethan chimes in excitedly, "Her name is Hailey she is an MIT graduate, but got tired of working big business and opened up this place." Kira chuckles slightly, "Lucky for you." "Yea, no kidding this place is the best."

Hailey walks up behind the three, resting her hand on Kira's shoulder. "So you're Kira right." "Yes." Hailey pulls Kira towards the bar, "How about you and your band play a gig here on Friday night. Call it an audition." Kira's look immediately brightens up, "Yeah awesome." With that said Hailey walks off to help a customer and the three settle down on three bar stools. Connor looks around looking more than a little bored. Meanwhile Kira and Ethan, though for different reasons, are ecstatic. "Well glad you two are happy it's not like she has done anything to help me." Just as he finishes his statement Hailey gets back from delivering some drinks. "Connor McKnight, I am surprised you are not at the open tryouts for the Reef Side Waves.

"You're kidding me right?"

"Nope"

"Seriously, Thanks" Connor darts out the door nearly leaving a trail of dust behind him in his rush to get to the tryouts. As Connor's trail of dust fades, Kira hops up,

"Ah I got to go to, I need to put some music together and re-string my guitar."

She follows about the same path Connor took but at a normal human pace. Ethan just sits there kind of stunned for a second and then exclaims to himself, "Just spreading the love." As he walks out the door of the Cybercafé he is ambushed by a Tyrannodrone that proceeds to grab him and throw him up and onto the roof of the café. As he lands his skin flashes in a blue scale pattern his powers absorbing the blow. As he rolls to a stop on the other side of the roof he hits is communicator and yells into it, "Doc O, I've got a problem on the roof of Hailey's Café. Tyrannodrones"

"I'll let the other rangers know but I cannot join you."

Kira was just about home when about a dozen drones surround her half behind half in front. She taps on her communicator catching the tail end of the conversation between Tommy and Ethan. "No can Help Doctor O I just got jumped by another group of them."

As the other rangers were being attacked, Connor headed to the soccer field where the Reef side Waves were having their tryouts for the season. Before even making it to the field his communicator went off and the voice of Doctor O rings out over it. Before there is even a chance for anything to be said there is a bunch of screams in the distance as a crowd comes running across the park to escape a small hoard of tyrannodrones.

"Doctor O, Can't talk now I see a ton of Tyrannodrones coming."

Worry apparent in Tommy's voice as a replies, "That's what I was calling you about both of the others have been attacked. It does not seem like Mesogog wants to let me get a chance to train you three in your powers."

Before Connor has a chance to reply a Tyrannodrone sends a clumsy punch or would it be a swipe considering they cannot seem to close their hands. "Got to go, Doctor O!" As the swipe reaches the end of its arc on nearly pure reflex Connor grabs the drone by the wrist and pulls it off balance and lets its stomach meet a super speed knee to the stomach shattering the armor plating and leaving the drone on the ground motionless.

While the rangers are fighting Doctor Thomas Oliver was far away in Angel Grove several miles away. Or more accurately in the desert between Angel Grove and Reef side underneath the ruins of the original Command Center, in fact beneath the Power Chamber of the Zeo and Turbo days.

"Ay yai yai, Tommy, How Did you find this place." Alpha Seven came around the corner from the room that houses the computer mainframe of the Zordon Era facilities.

Sorry for the Short and Long overdue Chapter. I wanted to go ahead and submit this while I work on the second part of this chapter. Alpha Seven showed up in Forever red but sounded exactly like Alpha Five so i am going to run on that only the body was upgraded that the core AI and memories are still Alpha Five since Alpha Seven Clearly reconized tommy in forever red.


	7. Wave Goodbye PT2

Green Again

Raithe Kael

Power Rangers has been owned by just about everyone in Children's Programming and I doubt I am next in that list.

Authors Note: I would like some input from you folks on the next round of reviews and if there are any readers who are reading but not reviewing I would like to hear from you as well. My question is how horrible offended would people be if I swapped the black and white gems position in the story line. I would like to not have a Dragon and Draco ranger.

"Ay yai yai, Tommy, How Did you find this place." Alpha five came around the corner from the room that houses the computer mainframe of the Zordon Era facilities.

Chapter 6 Wave Good-Bye Part 2

As the dust settles from his latest step he looks to Alpha. "Alpha Five?..."

"Negative, I am Alpha Seven. However, I have all the data from Alpha Five and Four. Ay yai yai!" Tommy looks at him for a second and then takes a step past alpha into the room. "Alpha is this, what I think it is?"

"Affirmative Tommy, It's the Command Centers Primary Data Backup." Tommy looks at the computer and then pulls something out of his pocket as he turns back to Alpha. "I am wondering if you remember anything about the Wizard of Deception." He opens his hand revealing the Dragon Coin and the lightning that has yet to cease arcing around it.

Alpha grabs the coin from Tommy for a second. "Ay Yai Yai, Tommy that coin is Dangerous. Without Zordon, It can only access the grid, not be recharged." Alpha hands it back and a spark of green energy zaps Tommy but in the corona around it you can see that it the flow of energy reversed the moment it made contact. It is draining his energy not just over flowing with power as Tommy had thought.

"So it's back to square one. Just like before I probably only have a few transformations, before the energy begins to wane." Tommy shifts uncomfortably sliding the coin back into his pocket and looks to the computer. "Alpha, what are you doing here."

"Andros detected some Ranger energies similar to the original coins. The mainframe appeared to be offline. Ay Yai Yai!" Alpha shuffles over to the computer and a fallen chunk of the ceiling behind it. Tommy follows right behind "Well guess that explains why it appears offline no power" Tommy thinks for a second noticing that the rock isn't covered in dust so that puts it fairly recent. "I have a secure location we could power this up if you have a way of getting it there." Meanwhile alpha had shuffled over to one of the view terminals still online. "Aye yai yai the teleportation grid is still online and has 

enough power for a couple more teleports." A smirk crosses Tommy's face and then quickly drops as his communicator goes off and the voice of Ethan comes across. "Doc O, I've got a problem on the roof of Hailey's Café. Tyrannodrones" Tommy sighs and quickly replies, "I'll let the other rangers know but I cannot join you." Just as he is about to chime in and contact Kira and Connor the communicator beeps again before the connection with Ethan even died and Kira chimes in. "No can Help Doctor O I just got jumped by another group of them."

Doctor Oliver sighs yet again reaching for his wrist a third time. This time he gets to open the channel with Connor. "Doctor O, Can't talk now I see a ton of Tyrannodrones coming." Looking at Alpha and then replying more than slightly worried about this turn of events, "That's what I was calling you about both of the others have been attacked. It does not seem like Mesogog wants to let me get a chance to train you three in your powers."

Closing the channel as he hears Connor respond to an attack Tommy turns to Alpha. I can teleport you and the computer to the lab and then myself back to Reef side." There is enough power for that right?" "Ay Yai Yai, Affirmative."

Tommy runs over to the control panel that Alpha was at earlier and enters the coordinates for his lab. Remembering the system from his ranger days and having incorporated GPS into his computers he made a point to memorize the coordinates of his lab. After accounting for the lab being underground he hits a button on the right side of the panel sending all the computers except the one he is at and Alpha disappearing in colorless beams of light.

As he puts in new settings for the park the panel sparks and then shuts down entirely, "Damn, Think think Oliver…THAT'S IT the Zord Bay " He goes ripping down the hall taking several turns. The old Zord Bay was located about a Half mile away from the Command Center but connected to by subterranean tunnels. After a few minutes at a full run he comes to a door with no visible opening except a circular slot on the wall. Taking his coin he places it in the slot and the door opens revealing not the Zord bay he is used to but a Zord Graveyard. The destroyed pieces of most of the zords he had ever seen piloted lay around in several pieces each with a few in just one burned out piece. By the location of the original dino Zords there are three empty gaps where the charred remains of the Tyrannosaurus, Triceratops and Pterodactyl must have sat.

"Well least I know where those zords came from and how… well sort of doesn't explain why they worked."

Looking around the room for anything operational and accessible his eyes fall across the Shark Cycles from the old days. Back when Bulk, Skull, and Kimberly got stuck in a cab turned monster. He smirks as he sees the white cycle. "Well they are always faster than most earthborn transportation." As Tommy jumps on his cycle is unstable and now known to be diminishing powers spark up again the white chassis of the cycle changes green and the shark face and fin change to that of a dragon. As the engine starts with an odd hum similar to that of an electric engine a door opens at the far end of the bay revealing the desert outside of Angel Grove. As Tommy pulls out of the Bay he looks at the onboard compass and turns to the direction of Reef side

Dodging yet another Tyrannodrone, Connor rolls to the right and sweep kicks a drone's legs right out from under it. As he gets back to his feet he punches it in the head his fist blurring slightly and in a splatter of grey matter and goo as his fist comes to a rest in the ground about inches down. As he pulls his fist out of the ground wincing in pain another drone comes up from behind and grabs him tossing him right into a group of three drones. "Jeeze, watch the clothes", exclaims Connor as he climbs back to his feet and blocks a kick from one of the drones and in a blur of speed delivers a punch to the jaw of one of the two that haven't attacked yet. Then grabs the still extended leg of the kick he just blocked and swings that drone into the remaining one. As the few remaining drones stumble to their feet and disappear into an invisa portal another one opens dropping a monster.

"Heh Alright I showed them!" Connor doesn't realize that there is a monster behind him until it decides to make its presence known.

"Showed who, Red Ranger!"

Ethan blocks the punches from two Tyrannodrones, as he kicks the first one the second one sends another punch. This one Ethan doesn't catch in time and takes a punch to the fist. Even though the blue energy scales absorb a good chunk of the force it was still enough to knock him back off the roof. Being knocked into the alley on the opposite side of the café Ethan morphs mid flight and lands on his feet in ranger form. His Tricera Shield ready and his free hand holding his saber, he swipes at the first drone to leap after him.

As he slices through the drones arm the blade gets stuck in its torso and another drone leaps over him and kicks him in the back as it leaps over him. Stumbling forward the blade comes free and he blocks another kick with the shield and swings around to slice the nearest drone, only to find that they are all gone. Taking a moment to breathe a sigh of relief a thought strikes him. "KIRA!" He takes off towards Kira's house since he heard over the communicator that she had been jumped to.

Kira's battle had been going easier, more stressful but easier than the others. She was currently at a standoff, constantly changing direction so that the drones on either side of her don't get a chance to catch her unaware. Hearing steps approach she and all the drones turn to see Ethan coming. As the six behind her step in front of her ready to engage the blue ranger she starts screaming at the right and drags the sound waves across right to left shattering the pavement and sending all the drones and Ethan to the ground. The sound waves shatter just about every piece of armor and bone of the first row of tyrannodrones in front of her. As she calls out her Ptera Grips ready to take the next group and Ethan dismissed his shield and sheathed his Thundermax Saber and took and ready stance.

However before they could take a single movement the drones leaped into an invisa portal and a call rang across their communicators from Connor. "Guys, I need your help there is this Bird plant umm thing, at the Park." As he was finishing the other two had already taken off running towards the park.

Back at the park Connor in Ranger form gets slung for the third time by a swing from the monster. Just as the other two are arriving, morphed the both of them, it grabs hold of him and looks to 

the other two rangers. "Back off Rangers or this one gets it." As the other two hesitate due to the choice now left to them the monster punts the red ranger into the other two and then takes of running over three times the speed of a normal human and after battling for so long even Connor's speed wouldn't be enough. "Where are you going Birdbrain", exclaims Connor as the monster leaves sight. Just as the others are about to call for Doctor O on the communicator a green and gold blur flies by on a green cycle chasing after the monster.

"It's the same guy as earlier, who is he. He is not one of us", said Ethan looking over to Connor.

"I don't know but I totally want that cool motor cycle", guess who. After Connors response Kira chimes in, "I don't know but we need to contact Doctor O, like now." She taps her communicator and says, "Doctor O, Doctor, O… are you there?" Looking more than slightly worried she turns to the others, "No response?" Ethan thinks for a second scratching the chin of his helmet, "Well Doctor O did say he couldn't help he must not be in Reef side." Connor looks the direction the blur went. "Either way we need to go off after that thing." The three rangers take off at a jog not having much energy for anything else, after the monster.

The green ranger leaps off his bike having just scored a direct hit on one of the monster's legs, in a parking lot of a local store. "Stopping so soon and here I thought we were having fun" The monster sends a kick directly at Tommy's head ducking it he holstering the blade blaster and drawing the dragon dagger. Just the monster recovers from his missed hit and goes for another. This time Tommy blocks with the dagger drawing a large gash down the side of Birdbrains leg. "Arggh, I'll get you for that…Ranger…I Think?"  
The monster stumbles back to his feet but before Tommy can make another attack and arc of green energy goes across his body and his right arm goes un-morphed. "Grr, the coin has plenty of energy; guess there is still problems with the morpher." Just as his suit disappears entirely he dives behind a concrete barrier just as the other rangers come into the lot.

"Where did the green dude go", Ethan says as he fires a shot from his Thundermax Blaster stunning the monster long enough for his next idea. "Hey guys remember how doctor O showed us to connect our weapons into the blaster why don't we try that!"

"Yeah, Tyranno staff!"

"Let's go for it, Ptera Grips!"

"Tricera shield!"

After a moment of assembling the staff grips and shield together into the blaster, they all three shout out."

"Z-Rex Blaster!"

"Z-Rex Blaster!"

"Z-Rex Blaster!"

A blast spirals out and straight at the Birdbrain monster. On impact it splatters the monster into several pieces all over the ground. The rangers jump up and down celebrating, while Tommy behind the wall on the edge of the parking log contacts alpha on a secure line that the other rangers can hear.

"Ok two things Alpha, one I do not want to tell my rangers that I have these powers yet because they aren't working, and do you think you could try to send the old activation code for the original zords."

"Affirmative Tommy, I won't tell them, but why would you want to call the old zords aren't they broken."  
"They were Alpha, but other than the Saber tooth Tiger and the Mastodon the other three activated and were changed by the dino gems. I am not sure how to call them. I did not get the time to research, but I am hoping the old signals will work."

"Ay yai yai, I hope your right Tommy. Just let me know when."

"Sure will"

Apparently the rangers were celebrating a bit too soon as apparently Doctor Oliver noticed. Because at just that moment Mesogog and Elsa were having, well a conversation would be too optimistic, more like an argument.

"But Lord Mesogog I was certain it would work, we didn't give the rangers time to learn their powers"

"But nothing Elsa, You knew that Green Ranger was around and you didn't plan for it." At the end of his statement a beam of energy goes out from his forehead and Elsa starts squirming in pain.

"I guess I have to do everything myself." Mesogog reaches forward and slides the control arm for the Hydro Regenerator and as he does states, "Hydro Regenerator, Full Power."

Just as the rangers were about to de-morph and find out what Doctor O was up to the sky clouds up and an oddly glowing rain comes down causing the pieces of the monster to melt together and grow several stories taller.

Ethan looks up in shock as Kira focalizes his thoughts for him, "Wha… umm that monster, got bigger. Connor just looks at it with his jaw dropped… or it would be if he wasn't wearing a helmet. The blue ranger gives his communicator a tap, "Umm doctor O are you there…"

From his hiding place nearby Doctor O is standing by his shark, well now dragon, cycle and answers his communicator. "Yes Rangers, Just got back. Let me guess you just defeated some monster and he just grew to ten times his previous height." To which Ethan responds, "You've done this before haven't you Doctor O?"

"Once or twice, Zords Incoming" As Tommy gets off the channel with the rangers he switches back to the secure channel. "Alpha, give it a try" Alpha's voice comes back across a few moments later. "It worked Tommy. The Zords are in route."

The Tyrannosaurus Zord comes trampling right down Main Street missing the few remaining cards parked on the side of the road. As that Zord comes down that way the Triceratops Zord comes right behind him trampling the cars that large Zord missed the first time. As they arrive on the scene there comes a shrill cry overhead as the now yellow Pterodactyl Zord approaches from the sky. Before the Rangers even have a chance to enter their zords some hidden instructions from the rebuild of the Zords cause them to enter Megazord mode since this is their first activation since they were taken control of. The Tyrannosaurus Zord splits down the middle as its legs and lower part of its chest reconfigure into the legs of the soon to be Megazord. Meanwhile the triceratops becomes the bulk of the chest and the right arm of the Zord forming a shield on its wrist. The left side of the chest quickly is filled in as the tail of the red Zord becomes the left arm and fills the remaining piece of the chest. As the mouth of the T Rex opens revealing the head and as the pterodactyl lands on its back, it moves down and becomes the chest armor with the wings folding around to form chest armor the body of it becoming armor for the rear. As a final touch the end of the drill forming the right arm opens up forming five fingers and the palm of the hand, while a small section opens up halfway up the arm allowing it to bend like an elbow.

(For this whole transformation it's a combination of the original Dino Thunder Megazord and old School MMPR Megazord Transformation.)

Connor looks on as he sees their zords become this awesome mechanical fighting machine, "Awesome!" Ethan and Kira both exclaim the same thing, "Wow!" After their short comments all three of them leap up into the cockpit of the Megazord. "You're going down bird brain", say all three of the rangers at once as they press their controls forward."

The Megazord takes a step forward and assumes a basic fighting stance. The monster responds quickly having had ample time to attack with the time it took for the large Zord to form. It swings its foot wide and hits the Megazord in the waist. The Megazord stumbles back and the rangers all pull the trigger activating the Megazord current biggest attack. The fingers on the left hand fold in and the elbow retracts forming a full drill. At the command of Ethan and Kira the Megazord leaps forward while Connor aims the drill now spinning at full speed. As the drill impacts the monster energy starts lashing out from the drill doing further damage to the monster and after a few seconds causing it to splatter across all the walls of nearby buildings.


End file.
